pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Biggy Fanfic ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ~ Autumn Falls
Autmn Falls. A biggy fanfic based off the book autumn falls written by Bella Thorne Characters: * Autumn Falls * Tyler Falls Falls (dad) * Kylie/Kyle (upcoming girl or boy tummy) * Heather Falls (mom, maiden name: Barr) Falls * Lexi Hollister * Libby Hollister * Daniel Hollister * Michelle Hollister (mom, maiden name: Ross) * Gary Hollister (dad) * Zendaya "Zen" Diaz * Tony Diaz * Lupe Diaz (maiden name: Brooks) * Jayson Diaz (dad) * Gabby * Jacob Mayor * Mr Stark Chapter 1 - Zendaya's pov Well, I heard we're getting a new girl at school. I really want to make friends! "Mom!" I yelled hopping out of bed. "My little bebe!" Mom said smushing my cheeks with her flippers. "Mom, we're getting a new girl at school!" I say. "Cool!" she responds. A delicious smell bursts into my nostrils. "Mmmm! Are those breakfast burritos?" I asked. "Yes they are!" Mom says, then I decide to get ready. I then go upstairs and get my face washed, teeth brushed and I brush my hair. I put on a white shirt, a leather jacket and ripped leggings. I packed my gym clothes and went downstairs to grab a burrito. I went to slip on my leather boots and hopped on the bus. Unfortunately I had no time to apply my eyeliner but it's okay. I have some in my backpack that I can put on in the washroom. The bus then arrived at East CP High School. I was pumped to start a new day. Chapter 2 - Autumns Pov I looked at the veins on my peach colored skin. I then looked at the building infront of me. East CP High. The building was crazy busy with penguins. I walked in nervously. I stumbled with my sport shoes not knowing where to go. I was pretty tall so I was scared that I'd be ostrichised for my height. I walked down the hall. "WATCH OUT!" a voice yelled. I stumbled to the side thinking everyone made a hall for me. Someone named Tony walked up to me. "That's Lexi Hollister and her preppy group." he said. I chuckled. "You new?" he asked. "Yep!" I said. I followed Tony to Mr. Stark's room and sat next to this girl named Zendaya. Mr. Stark went up to me. "Who are you, miss?" he asks. "I'm Autumn. I'm a new kid…" I stutter with my ocean blue eyes twitching anxiously. "Hmmm.. you're on my attendance list now!" says Mr. Stark. He writes my name on the attendance list. "Heh, just remember to walk with a kick in your step. You'll survive." Zendaya whispers over my shoulder. Lexi and her crew were whispering and giggling. "Autumn? Autumn?! AUTUMNNNNNNNN!" Zendaya yells. "Wait wuh?!" I ask, almost falling off the stool. "Oh, Zendaya. It's you.." I chuckle. "Okay class, settle down!" Mr. Stark declaired. Time for the morning pledge. I, and the other penguins in class put our flippers over our hearts and we said "I pledge of aligence to all of CP, fellow penguins, and to the CP Republic for which it stands for our nation under CP and liberty and justice for all." The bell rang. "I don't know where I'm going… agh.. Zendaya?" I ask. "Lemme show you around." she says. She follows me to the administration office. She says it's where students get schedules and locker combinations. I walk in. "Hello. You must be Autumn." the lady behind the desk says. "Hi!" I say. "Here is your schedule and locker combination!" the lady smiles. "Thanks!" I say. The lady smiles, and I smile back. I walk out and study the schedule. Lexi was in all my classes. Chapter 3 - Lexis POV Earlier that day..... It was a few weeks after Autumn Joined the school. She isn't the stiff, Zendaya is! "Lexi omg hi!!!" She screamed. "Wanna be partners?". Yeah your gonna have to say sure. Anyways, That Zendaya Girl, She is a fake. She has tricks up her sleve! You know, SHes bad! SHe lies. Can You drop her. Yeah uhmm we have a name for her.... So many words. Shes the Zendaya the Dweeb Who is lonley and ugly for Daya's Shes the it girl, Shes's that omg Your hands are tied Take a chill pill girl. SO many names! I just hate for you to suffer! Ok! She said confidently! Il drop her next preriod. NOW...... Hah hah! Autumn Stole Her Bra off the Shower pole. Way to go Stiff! Were were playing monkey in the middle WIth it haha Then The cheer coach came in The locker room. I tired to stuff it in my locker, That Yours Lexi? Yes Uhmm Mam i said hesitatingly. That Doesnt Look like yours she Blabbed Well, Not my job to Question that stuff. Score! I got Into the shower, I guesse she had to borrow a change of clothes. I got out and wrapped the towel around me. I brushed my Blonde blonde hair and Tied IT.Oh My! Stiff! We Gotta get CHu a Bae! No-one likes you! Chapter 4 Autumn's Pov So I didn't Really think About anyone liking me. Ok I need to Recap. Here is the story. Zendaya.....Tony And I were Together he was showing me A part of the school i Hadn't been too yet. Category:Fanfictions